The present invention relates to electrical wire splicing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a junction box assembly and method which facilitates adding new wiring, such as from new electrical devices, to pre-existing wiring.
Quite often electricians have needed to intercept power from existing wiring in order to provide additional power for additional devices. This need usually occurs in attics and crawl spaces of homes and businesses. When an electrician has to add a device to pre-existing wiring, the electrician typically cuts an existing conduit or cable, sets a junction box and re-pulls new wires. The new wires must be re-pulled as the existing wires are too short to splice and add new wires.
This process is laborious, expensive and time consuming. Furthermore, slicing open conduits in crawl spaces and attics creates the possibility of hazards such as fires, shock or shorts.
Accordingly, there is a need for an assembly which eliminates the need to pull new wire in order to splice in wires from an added electrical device. The assembly should minimize hazards such as fires, shock and shorts. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a protective electrical junction box assembly which eliminates the expense and timed needed to pull new wire to add new wire or an electrical device to pre-existing wiring. In a first embodiment, the junction box has threaded flex connectors extending from the box. Slots are formed in the box and through the flex connectors for receiving existing wires to be spliced. In another embodiment, the box includes a cable retaining connector also having slots but connectable to a clamp, typically associated with the retention connector, which holds the cable securely in place to the junction box.
In use, a first protective sheath surrounding a first set of typically pre-existing electrical wires is separated to expose the first set of wires. The exposed portion of these wires is placed into apertures of the junction box. The separated ends of the first sheath are attached to the protective junction box. A portion, often the ends, of a second set of typically new wires is placed into the junction box. The second sheath surrounding these wires is also attached to the junction box. The first set of electrical wires are then spliced to the second set of wires within the junction box. The assembly and method of splicing of the present invention eliminates the need to pull new wire as the new wire is spliced into the existing wire.
When the protective sheath comprises a conduit, such as metal or romex conduit, the junction box having the pair of hollow flex connectors which extend from the junction box is used. An open-faced slot is pre-formed in the junction box and the flex connectors for inserting the exposed first set of wires within the junction box. The separated ends of the protective conduit sheath are attached to the junction box by forcing the ends onto the hollow flex connectors, often by twisting.
When the protective sheath comprises cable, the junction box having the retention connectors defining junction box apertures is used. An open-faced slot is pre-formed in the junction box and retention slots for placement of the exposed first set of electrical wires within the junction box. The cable is inserted into the retention connectors and clamped to the junction box, typically with clamps associated with the retention connectors.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.